Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen
Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen 'ist die fünfte Episode der zweiten Staffel und die 26. von ganz ''Supernatural. Inhalt Dean und Sam Winchester kommen zu einem Friedhof, auf dem sie ein leeres Grab entdecken. Um das Grab herum liegt seltsame kreisförmige Erde. Während die Brüder nach Erklärungen suchen, treffen sie auf ein jungen Collegestudenten namens Neil. Der junge Student hat bei einem Autounfall seine Freundin verloren. Nun versucht er mit allen Mitteln einen Weg zu finden, um sie wiederzubeleben. Dean und Sam erfahren, dass Neil einen Weg gefunden hat, doch schnell wird ihnen klar, dass die junge Frau nicht mehr die ist, die sie vor dem Autounfall war. Sie ist nun auf Rache aus und bestraft nun alle, von denen sie betrogen wurde. Die Brüder versuchen den grausamen Rachefeldzug zu stoppen. Handlung Zu Beginn sitzt Angela auf dem Stuhl bei ihrem besten Freund Neil. Sie ist erschüttert, da sie ihren Freund, Matt mit einer anderen im Bett erwischt hat. Dieser klopft sogleich an der Tür, was sie nur noch mehr erschüttert, da sie ihn nicht sehen will. Als Matt hinein kommt, ist Angela jedoch weg - und ihr Autoschlüssel. Matt ruft bei ihr an, während Angela weinend mit ihrem Auto über eine Straße rast. Er bittet sie, zurückzukommen und sich zu bessern, woraufhin sie nicht mehr auf die Straße achtet, sondern auf das Telefon, und einen Unfall baut, durch welchen sie sofort stirbt, Matt ruft ihm Telefon noch nach ihr. Sam und Dean sind tagsüber an einem anderen Tag in der Heimatsstadt von Angela, da sie dort das Grab ihrer Mutter, Mary, besuchen wollen - jedenfalls Sam. Dean hält dies für irrational, da das Feuer nichts von ihrem Körper übrig gelassen hat, doch Sam sieht das anders. Während Sam ihr seinen Respekt zollt, sieht sich Dean unwillig im Friedhof um, woraufhin er auf einen verdorrten Baum aufmerksam wird, auf welchem noch Blätter sind. Neben ihm ist auf dem Boden ein perfekter, brauner Kreis. Außerdem entdeckt Dean ebenso einen verdorrten Blumenstrauß. All dies deutet auf unheilige Rituale hin. Er findet heraus, dass das Grab von Angela Mason, einer Studentin am örtlichen College, ist, welche vor drei Tagen beerdigt wurde. Niemand kann sich erklären, weshalb das Gras so braun wurde - es wurden auch keine Pestizide genutzt. Dean erzählt dies alles Sam, welcher jedoch ziemlich skeptisch und genervt scheint. Gemeinsam fahren die beiden zu Angelas Vater, welcher Professor an der Schule ist. Herein in sein Büro lässt er sie, indem sie so tun, als ob sie Freunde von Angela waren. Drinnen unterhalten sie sich über sie, als Dean ein Buch über Altgriechisch entdeckt, wobei Mason erklärt, dass er es für einen Kurs nutzt. In ihrem Zimmer im Motel stellt Sam Dean zur Rede. Er glaubt, dass Dean unbedingt jagen will, um nicht über John oder Mary nachzudenken, hier jedoch kein Auftrag zu finden sei. Dean geht daraufhin entnervt hinaus, mit den Worten, er wolle etwas trinken gehen - allein. Matt sitzt trauend auf seinem Sofa und sieht sich Filme mit ihm und Angela an, die er irgendwann mal gedreht hat. Als das Bild auf deren Gesicht fällt, pausiert er. Plötzlich bildet er sein, Angela im Spiegel des Fernsehers zu erkennen. Als er sich irritiert umdreht, sieht man nur seinen überraschten Blick. Das Bild wendet wieder auf den Fernseher, als man einen Schnitt, Matts Schrei und einen Blutspritzer sieht, was eindeutige Bestätigung dafür gibt, dass Angela hinter ihm stand. Dean bricht währenddessen in Angelas Haus ein, um nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Er wird jedoch von Angelas bester Freundin überrascht. Die beiden unterhalten sich daraufhin (Dean gibt sich als Angelas Cousin aus), wobei Lindsey unter Tränen erklärt, dass Angela toll war. Es geht ihr allerdings nicht nur wegen ihr, sondern auch wegen Matt schlecht. Dieser hat sich in der vorherigen Nacht die Kehle durchgeschnitten, da er offenbar ziemlich fertig war. Sie erklärt, dass er erzählte, dass er Angela davor gesehen hat - wie auf einem LSD-Trip. Auf Deans Frage hin, ob Angela einen Grund hätte, auf Matt sauer zu sein, meint Lindsey nur nein. Dean kommt zurück, während Sam Pornos ansieht (Casa Erotica 4), wobei er dann schnell den TV ausmacht. Er erzählt ihm von dem Geschehenem, woraufhin Sam gezwungen ist, zu glauben, dass etwas falsch läuft. Dean glaubt nicht, dass Angela ein wütender Geist ist, denn er hat ihr Tagebuch gelesen. Durch das Tagebuch werden sie auf einen Neil aufmerksam. Die beiden gehen dorthin und er lässt sie aufgrund einer Lüge von ihnen hinein. Er erklärt ihnen, dass Neil sich nicht aus Trauer, sondern Schuld umgebracht hat. Sie erwischte ihn mit einem anderen Mädchen, weshalb sie den Unfall baute. Nun glaubt Dean, dass es sich wohl doch um einen Rachegeist handelt. Um den Geist endgültig zu töten, gehen sie zum Friedhof, um Angelas Leiche zu verbrennen. Das Grab finden sie allerdings leer vor. Sie entdecken jedoch einige eingekratzte Zeichen im Deckel, die Dean vertraut vorkommen: Das Altgriechisch-Buch von Dr. Mason. Unterdessen geht Neil in den Keller. Dort sitzt Angela und küsst ihn. Am nächsten Tag gehen Dean wieder zu Angelas Vater. Er reicht diesem ein Blatt, auf dem er die Symbole abgezeichnet hat. Obwohl Sam ihn vorwarnt, schreit Dean ihn an, dass er nicht das Recht dazu hat und was tot ist, tot bleiben sollte. Sam zeigt Dean daraufhin die blühenden Blumen am Fenster. Daraufhin gehen die beiden schnell weg, Sam entschuldigt sich im Gehen noch. Draußen stellt Sam Dean zur Rede: Er ist unberechenbar und furchterregend. Hätten sie nicht den Fall, würde er sich etwas anderes zum Töten suchen, so Sam. Er erklärt, dass er nicht auch noch ihn verlieren will. Dean entschuldigt sich, meint jedoch, sie müssen jetzt erstmal herausfinden, wie man einen Zombie töten kann. Zur gleichen Zeit unterhalten sich Neil und Angela. Neil will über Matt reden und fragt, ob sie ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hat. Sie meint, sie wäre nicht zu so etwas fähig und Neil bemerkt, dass sie "irgendwie anders" ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie jetzt weiß, wen sie wirklich liebt: ihn. Dean und Sam unterhalten sich weiter über die Tötungsmöglichkeiten. Davon gibt es jedoch viel zu viele, daher sind sie sich sehr unsicher, häufig wird jedoch Silber erwähnt. Dean vermutet sie bei Neil, da er im Tagebuch als bester Freund genannt wird und es sich wohl um unerwiderte Liebe handelt. Außerdem ist er Dr. Masons TA, d.h., er kommt an die selben Bücher. Nachts gehen sie in Neils Haus. Dean hat seine Waffe dabei - mit Silberkugeln. Sie finden tote Pflanzen vor und entdecken schließlich eine Türe, die mit einem großen Riegel verschlossen ist. Beim Aufmachen stellt sich der Hinterraum als Keller heraus. Unten finden sie jedoch niemanden, da Angela wohl weg und höchstwahrscheinlich hinter jemanden her ist. Da sie Matt tötete, weil er sie betrug, meint Dean, dass sie zu Lindsey gehen sollten, da zum Betrügen zwei gehören und diese "wirklich aufgelöst war" über Matts Tod. Lindsey wird von Angela angegriffen, kann sich aber gerade lange genug wehren, sodass Dean und Sam zu ihr fahren und sie retten können. Beim Wehren erstach Lindsey Angela aus Versehen mit einer Schere, was dieser jedoch keinen Schaden zufügte. Auch zwei Schüsse von Dean mit Silberkugeln brachten sie nur kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht. So oder so können sie Lindsey retten, Angela jedoch entkommt. Ihr nächster Plan ist, Angela an den Sarg festzunageln, da dies auch häufig in Schriften erwähnt wird, wissen jedoch nicht, wie sie Angela zum Friedhof locken sollen. Sie fahren daraufhin zu Neil. Diesen stellen sie zur Rede und erklären ihm, dass Angela Matt ermordete und selbiges bei Lindsey versuchte. Neil gibt schließlich nach und erklärt, dass sie sich in seinem Haus befindet, doch Dean sieht einige verdorrte Pflanzen. Er blickt zu einer angelehnten Tür, und meint plötzlich, dass es keine Rolle spielt, wo sie sich befindet, da sie ein Ritual an ihrem Grab durchführen müssen, um das von Neil umzukehren, was nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden brauchen sollte. Da Neil nicht mitkommen will, erklärt Dean ihm, dass das Wichtigste ist, keine ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen und nicht nervös zu wirken, da sie das verärgert. Dann gehen er und Dean. Neil geht daraufhin zur angelehnten Tür, hinter welcher sich Angela versteckt hält. Er sieht die durch die Schere entstandene Wunde und Angela bittet ihn, mit ihr zum Friedhof zu kommen, um die beiden aufzuhalten. Daraufhin erkennt Neil, dass sie Matt und Lindsey wirklich tötete bzw töten wollte. Er erklärt, dass er das Auto starten will und sie hier warten soll. Beim Auto verliert er die Fassung und lässt aus Versehen die Schlüssel fallen. Das sieht Angela und wird wütend; sie erkennt, dass er sie wohl betrügen wollte, woraufhin sie ihm mit Leichtigkeit das Genick bricht. Dean und Sam haben mittlerweile Kerzen um Angelas Grab aufgestellt, als sie etwas im Gebüsch hören. Sam geht daraufhin mit Deans Pistole im Anschlag dorthin. Als er Angela sieht, schießt er ihr in den Kopf, was sie jedoch nur aggressiv macht. Sie verfolgt ihn zornig und bricht ihm dabei die Hand, als sie ihn umwirft. Doch Dean schießt auf sie, woraufhin sie aufsteht. Er schießt weiter und weiter auf sie, sodass sie immer mehr zurückweicht, bis sie in ihr Grab fällt. Dean rennt daraufhin dort hin und nagelt sie mit einem Silberstab an das Grab fest, woraufhin sie regungslos liegen bleibt. Am nächsten Morgen haben sie das Grab wieder geschlossen. Sam zieht seinen Hut, da er die Sache mit dem vorgespielten Ritual, um Angela auf den Friedhof zu locken, für clever hielt. Er beschwert sich jedoch, dass sie ihm wohl die Hand gebrochen hat. Dann blickt Dean zum Grab ihrer Mutter, doch Dean will immer noch nicht dorthin. Dann fahren die beiden weg. Kurz darauf hält Dean jedoch am Rand der Straße an. Er steigt aus und Sam kommt hinterher, woraufhin sein Bruder sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt und auch für ihren Vater. Er findet, dass es seine Schuld ist, dass er tot ist, und sagt, dass er weiß, dass Sam "es" denkt, da er es auch tut: im Krankenhaus wurde Dean wie durch ein Wunder gesund und kurz darauf verstirbt ihr Vater und der Colt verschwindet. Er ist sich sicher, dass es eine Verbindung gibt und auch, dass ihr Vater wegen ihm tot ist. Er erklärt, dass er nicht hätte zurückkommen dürfen, da es nicht natürlich war. Er fragt Sam, was er machen kann, um zu rechtfertigen, wes geschah, und beginnt zu weinen. Übernatürliche Wesen *Zombie Cast *Jared Padalecki als Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles als Dean Winchester *Tamara Feldman als Angela Mason *Christopher Jacot als Neil Musik *"Sad Girl" von Supergrass Titel *Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen - '''Deutsch *Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things - Englisch *Kielletyt leikit - Finnisch *Vengeance d'outre-tombe - Französisch *Dzieci nie powinny bawić się, tym co martwe - Polnisch Film- & Serienreferenzen *Dean stellt sich Lindsey als "Alan Stanwyk" vor. Dies ist der Name einer Person aus dem Film Fletch - Der Troublemaker. *Dean erwähnt Friedhof der Kuscheltiere, was ein Buch und ein Film von Stephen King ist. *Sam sagt einmal zu Dean, dass dieser zu viele Romero-Filme gesehen hat, wobei er George A. Romero meint, ein bekannter Regisseur vieler Horrorfilme wie Die Nacht der lebenden Toten. *Als die beiden in Neils Keller sind, macht Dean einen Scherz, bei dem er den Film Freundinnen erwähnt. Trivia *Sam brach sich die Hand, da Jared Padalecki in der vorherigen Episode bei der Aufnahme, bei welcher er überfallen wurde, unglücklich fiel, woraufhin er sich die Hand brach, und sie eine plausible Erklärung für seinen Verband brauchten. Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Unvollständig